


The hand of the future

by Keenir



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: AU, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inspector is saved, and Dr. Grace learns why - from the culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hand of the future

Inspector Thomas Brackenreid turned the corner, his mind less on his familiar surroundings & more on how he planned to surprise the missus, when he found himself stopping short of walking past a limp O'Shea on the ground... _with his gang here too._   Not a one raised a hand in protest or made more than the tokenest of weak moans when Brackenreid checked for a pulse after rolling one over to be sure it wasn't all a trick or a trap of some sort - _lord knows they'd not hesitate to stoop however low they needed_.

And then he returned to the station house to get men to bring them in...which is where he learned of Murdoch finally successfully asking for Dr. Ogden's hand.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Dr. Grace said.

"Believe it or not," her guest said, sitting primly next to the desk.  "I told no lies."

Sitting at her desk, Dr. Grace said, "But time travel..."  _Detective Murdoch's come across the possibility, and I'm not disputing that it's possible.  But that you're -_ "When you came in here, you called me 'Gran.' "

Eyes flicked down for a few moments as she told Dr. Grace that "I was overexcited.  As excited as I ever get, anyway.  And you are."

"And you're telling me that you came all this way, to save Inspector Brackenreid's life, because of the ripples he makes to history."  _Certainly, it's easy to believe that, with the Inspector clinging to life, that Julia and the Detective would put their wedding on hold for however long it takes for the Inspector to recover.  And the idea of how far the men of Station House No. 4 would go in avenging the attack - even George and the Detective are dangerous when people_ threaten _those they care about..._   "But then why confess it all to me?" Dr. Grace asked.

"You can't figure it out?"

"Because I'm your grandmother?"

"Partly, but not entirely," she said.  "Because if you tell anyone -"

"You'll know," Dr. Grace said.

"Of course not."

"Then why shouldn't I tell?"

"I won't know you told, Gran, because you would have changed history - making me no longer exist in the future."

Emily didn't like where that line of reasoning went, but she followed it:  "And if you don't exist, then nobody saved Inspector Brackenreid."  _...and all the unpleasant events which followed in your narrative, would take place_.

A proud smile.  "My parents always boasted of your intellect, and now I see they understated you," as she stood.  "Thank you for the tea, and for your time.  It was quite pleasant to meet you."

Emily nodded.  "And to meet you.  Thank you."  She followed her guest - _my granddaughter_ \- to the door which was somehow functioning as a time machine of sorts, when "You never told me your name."

"Of course.  My lapse, mea culpa," and drew a business card from one of her blouse's pockets.  "Keep it," and departed.

As the connection to another corner of time and space disconnected, Emily Grace looked at the card:

_Professor Grace Higgins_

_University of Toronto_

"Two generations," she reminded herself, taking a measure of comfort from the fact the card didn't abruptly cease to exist the moment she read it.


End file.
